Eight Dozen Flowers
by TheYoshiGurl
Summary: 3 years after the events at Bug Planet the crew became comfortable. They got married and had children. But hey never expected a battle for Earth soon after. Our brave heroes died to save humanity. The children look back 5 years after their parent's deaths


Eight Dozen Flowers

**Author's Notes 1: **Hey there! This little idea just popped into my head after reading a fanfiction about Rizzoli & Isles (If you don't know what that is then get out now. Just kidding! It's a tv show). Anyway, this story will be divided up into either 4 or 8 chapters depending on if you guys want separate chapters for all the characters (You'll know what I mean by the end of this chapter, hopefully). Please review with your opinion! Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Here lie the bodies of eight of the greatest Starship Rangers that ever lived. They risked and lost their lives saving humanity, saving Earth and saving the ones they loved. We will never forget them; they will go on in history.<em>

_Commander Joseph Up_

_Lieutenant Taz Vasquez_

_Ambassador Bug_

_Science Officer February Layne_

_Ensign Krayonder Maldon_

_Officer Sophie 'Specs' Penley_

_Officer Tootsie MegaGirl_

_Ultra-Beam MegaGirl_

* * *

><p>"Eight brave soldiers fought to keep us all alive. All five of us knew this was going to happen someday, don't try to deny it. That's what happens when you become a Starship Ranger. Tell me Dixie, how long ago did these soldiers...pass away?" The voice of a young woman asked as she turned to her slightly curly-haired friend.<p>

"If my calculations are correct then they should have passed away about five years ago today," Dixie answered as she pushed her round glasses up the bridge of her nose; just like the way her mother did.

"Is it bad to say that I think they never should have risked their lives? I just...miss them so much," A small bug asked as he looked at the two girls.

"Just think about it this way, Buzz. If they didn't do what they did, we would have been dead five years ago. I know it's hard, but you have to face the facts," The young woman said as she knelt down to the little Bug's height and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That's easy for you to say, Lita. You're always to brave and you're not scared or worried about anything," Buzz said as his big eyes started to water.

The dark haired young woman patted the top of his head and smiled weakly at him as she stood up straight. She thought for a moment about what Buzz had said. Was she really brave and fearless like everyone said her to be? Lita was interrupted from her thoughts by a robot.

"Let us not dwell on the past. Look to the future, work to make them proud. If you do not, then their time and effort that was put into training us would have been for nothing," The robot said as he faced everyone.

"Metro's right everyone. We can't keep living in the past. They wouldn't want us to waste all of our talent. Even if we're not entirely Starship Rangers yet, we will get the job done for the Rangers of Starship 15A2!" Lita said and the other three cheered.

This was when Lita noticed one person missing. She looked around the graveyard before turning to Metro. She clamped her hands down on his cold, metal shoulders, her eyes wide.

"Metro, where did Ulises go? Scan for him. He is supposed to be here," Lita growled. If she ever got her hands on him she'd strangle him.

Metro remained his usual calm and collected self. "Lolita, please do not stress yourself. I am sure that Ulises hasn't gone too far," Metro replied as he removed Lita's hands from his shoulders.

Dixie ran her fingers through her long, curly brown hair as she walked up to Lita. "If he isn't here in 5 minutes then we'll have to search for him," She told her friend.

Buzz seemed to be listening for something. He could hear soft footsteps about 100 paces south of him. He started to follow the sound.

"He was supposed to be here! I don't even know why I still call him my brother," Lita mumbled as she sat herself on the synthetic grass and sighed.

"Do not fret, Lolita. Buzz seems to have picked up on a few sound waves coming from the south. I have a feeling it might be Ulises," Metro said as he remained standing.

Lita just nodded as she drew her knees up near her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"Lita, can I just say something?" Dixie asked as she sat down next to her friend and gently placed her left hand on her back.

"Shoot," Lita muttered.

"It might not be the most...appropriate of times, but you really do take after your mother," Dixie smiled as her friend lifted her head up to look at her.

"...Thanks, Dee..." Lita replied and smiled back.

The little yellow and orange striped bug came back with a tall, sandy brown haired young man following closely behind. Lita noticed and instantly jumped up to her feet and angrily stomped over to her fraternal twin. Dixie looked up at the two. It never ceased to amaze her how two siblings who are also twins could look so different. One had fairer hair and skin colour with piercing blue eyes whereas the other had darker hair and olivey skin with chocolate brown eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago! Don't you care about being a Starship Ranger? Do you even care about our parents? From what I've seen today, it's obvious that you couldn't care less," Lita practically yelled at her brother's face.

Ulises didn't flinch. He stood his ground as usual, level to his stubborn and fiery sister. "I'm sorry, Lita. I do care about being a Starship Ranger and I _do_ care about our parents. I was just...busy..." He started trailing off.

"He was with another girl, Lita. Pretty, red-head, not-so-smart, fun, giggly; she checks all the boxes of Ulises' 'perfect girl' list," Buzz informed.

Lita groaned as she put her hands up to her face. She was so fed up with her brother and his 'player' ways. She just wished that she wasn't related to him.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want to be here then leave. If you'd rather be off with another red-head bimbo then be my guest. Obviously you're too caught up in these little 'love games' that you can't even come to pay your respects to your _parents_," Lita had enough.

She always tried her best to keep Ulises out of trouble and tried to help him grow up to be what their parents wanted them to be. Lita watched as her brother shook his head and walked away. She sighed in frustration and put her hand on her hip.

"He's not even my brother anymore..." Lita muttered as she motioned for the three of the remaining group to stand in front of the graves. "Let's start this already,"

The four of them nodded as Metro turned around and picked up the first dozen of flowers from the basket that had been there since Lita first arrived at the graves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes 2:<strong> Well, that's the first part done. So all of the Ranger's kids will pay their respects to their parents and will tell a little story from either when they were still alive or what they did to save humanity. It's up to you guys whether I do all of the Rangers in separate chapters or each pair in one chapter (Do you get what I mean?). Anyway, hope you all liked that. More will come! And I swear I'll get back to The New Ranger In Town. Just relieving some writer's block...Lame excuse, I know.


End file.
